


A secret glossy present...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [195]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, A year or so after The Fall, Great Hiatus, M/M, POV John Watson, Sad John, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John receives something in the mail...





	A secret glossy present...

John was walking back to Baker Street without enthusiasm. Nothing new, nothing great, nothing exciting to turn away his mind from Sherlock's absence. He smiles sadly at one of Speedy’s employee and opens the front door of 221b. Dropping his smile, the odour of Mrs. Hudson’s fresh scones unable to warm his thoughts, he collected his mail and walks up the stairs.

As usual, he prepares tea, checking the mail while he waits for the water.

 _Publicity. Hate mail. Invoice. Fan mail. Invoice…. What?_ He stops his perusing when his hands fall on a glossy magazine.  _Empire? It must be an error_. He verifies the address of the movie magazine.  _It’s the right address… It must be a complimentary copy._

Unusually content, he took his tea and drops in his chair, relaxing while he notes DVDs that seem good or movies that may justify the effort to go to the cinema and be surrounded by people.

A month later, another issue arrived, and another... He called them but nobody knew who paid for the subscription only that it was paid in full for the next 2 years.  Accepting what was probably simply a gift, he felt suddenly lucky to have friends that know him that well.

From now on, his smile was a little less fake and a little bit brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know who did that, don't we?  
> *  
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
